


In Too Deep

by doritoarts



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Electrocution, Self-Hatred, So much angst, Torture, gideon is dead inside, so very dead inside, the archive warning is there bc of the electrocution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doritoarts/pseuds/doritoarts
Summary: Is Gideon ok after weirdmageddon? No. He isn't.Sorta inspired by the Deep animation meme and Yu 86





	In Too Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all don't mind my hcs sprinkled about, hope nyall enjoy this disaster train for my uderrated/problematic fave

You were back there. All you could feel was fear, it festered in you, rotting any sort of hope you had into a distant fantasy. You had just fallen to the ground, unable to move due to the sheer exhaustion caused by dancing for hours. You knew what would come after this. Soon, Cipher, either him or one of his "friends," at least, would realized you'd stopped dancing. Once that happened... God, you didn't even want to think about it. It made you sick. You're hoping that maybe Bill will just forget about you and let you-

"What's wrong, Gideon? Need some pep shocked into ya?"

So much for that damn triangle letting you die. You're trying to stand. Crying, begging- _please_ don't do this. But he doesn't listen, what made you think he'd listen? Electricity crackled at Cipher's fingertips, and you can feel your heart pound fast and hard. Your begging gets louder, your cries become sobs. You know what Bill is going to do as he uses whatever power he has to pick you up, levitating you in front of him, "Stand still..." he taunts, just before plunging you into agony.

Electricity consumes you, making you convulse and shriek. White hot, stabbing agony flows through every nerve in your body. He doesn't stop. In fact, he ups the voltage from its already extreme number. Your convulsions become more violent, your screams loud enough to echo. After  what felt like forever spent in excruciating pain, the triangle stopped, "Well, great. You're foaming at the mouth. Definately not a good look for ya, Gleeful. Now get up, wipe yourself off, chop chop!"

This was the game he played, this was Cipher's sick warning. You were a toy, a decoration, you were there to say "this is what happens to people who anger Bill Cipher." And now, you'd be stuck doing this forever and ever and ever and ever and-

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

"Ghk!"

I've basically sprung out of my bed after that tier twelve nightmare. I'm trying to get some breath but I'm just taking in futile gasps. My heart is pounding in my chest and I'm covered in sweat. But hey, that's a normal night in the Gleeful house nowadays.

I take a few steps out of bed, over to my vanity, taking a seat and looking at my hair. My hair... it's weird, honestly. I can't remember the last time it's looked how it normally does. Which is to say, a disheveled mop of curly white hair instead of some ungodly pompador. Speaking of it, said mop of hair always covers my eyes. I can see just fine, but it manages to make me look like a totally different person. That's good, considering how often I wish I was someone else. I've tried to make friends at school, but fifth graders are both unforgiving and hateful. Plus, would anyone wanna be friends with a ten year old who went to jail? At least the internet kinda likes me. I've got a streaming channel with about two-hundred fans. It's better than nothing at least.

I brush my hair out of my eyes, and I'm almost scared by how hard I've fallen. My eyes are dulled and wow, those are some dark circles. It really makes it easy to tell I'm not ok, guess that's one advantage of my hair covering my eyes; people will stop asking why I look so tired. At least today is Friday, or, it was when I went to sleep. Ah, the sweet freedom of weekends. No more kids giving me death glares for waving at them, no more teachers staring at me like I'm some kind of danger, no more classmates calling me cute because they know it makes me terrified and furious. And I get to enjoy that for two whole days. I really wish it were longer, but I'll take what I can get. With that, I crawl back into bed, taking in a deep breath as everything sinks in.

The trauma...

The lonliness...

All that stupid shit I did...

Everything.

Dammit, I'm crying. What's new there? I wake up from the same nightmare, I reflect on myself, I crawl back into bed, and I cry myself back to sleep. Looks like we're on the "cry myself to sleep part." God, the amount of self loathing that can fit into ten year old is ridiculous. But of course, that doesn't stop me from sobbing until a dreamless void sweeps over me.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

I'm up around, eleven? Noon? I-don't-care o'clock? Whatever, I'm up. That's good, I guess. I don't really bother to do much in the way of dressing up other than putting on a hoodie, pale blue, my favorite color- not like it means much, though. After that, I grab my wallet and step out of my room, mumbling some half-hearted goodbye to my parents as I step out into the bright sunlight of Gravity Falls, Oregon. I pray that no one recognizes me as I make my way over to the local diner for lunch. Today is another day, I guess. Though it's just as grey as the ones before it. I guess I can't blame anyone but myself for this. I ruined my own life the second I touched that journal.

Too bad I didn't realize I was in too deep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback much appreciated!! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
